Peluche
by kuromaimu-96
Summary: Un breve y efímero momento que no paso desapercibido para sus ojos/ Nova & Rukia /spoilers del capítulo 80
1. Sonrojo

¡Hola gente! Esta vez les traigo una serie de pequeños drabless de Rukia y Nova. Jejeje ya sé que se oye un poco raro pero hace poco vi el episodio 80 de nuevo y me fije en algo curioso.

Así que espero que no les moleste mucho este raro emparejamiento y le den una oportunidad.

**Disclaimer**:**** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias:** errores ortográficos (quiza)

* * *

><p><strong>Sonrojo<strong>

-¡Hadou número 31, Shakkahou! – recito al momento en el que el poder se desbordaba de sus manos atinando certeramente en lo que creían era su enemigo, mas el pequeño peluche en forma de una larguirucha tortuga consiguió trasladarlos a otro lugar a tiempo antes de ser "rosisados" por el ataque.

-lo siento, Nova – pidió la chica saltando desde la ventana, apurando el paso tomo al peluche suavemente entre sus manos - ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupada, mirándolo de cerca examinando que no estuviera herido.

El pequeño peluche manteniendo la postura que siempre tenía, pero curiosamente un no tan ligero sonrojo se posesiono en sus mejillas – estoy bien – soltó suavemente escondiendo su rostro entre sus hombros al igual que lo aria una tortuga.

-me alegra... - dijo la morena soltando un leve suspiro, el peluche se asomo un poco para poder ver mejor la expresión de la chica topándose con su sonrisa llena de alivio.

Nova no supo exactamente porque, pero su sonrojo aumento hasta ponerse completamente rojo, volviendo a ocultar su rostro con temor de que la chica lo notara. Ella solo lo siguió sosteniendo hasta que el pelinaranjo los llamo a ambos.

Sin duda, un curioso y un tanto extraño momento que Nova siempre recordaría.

* * *

><p>¡Ya se! Es un poco raro xD<p>

Pero cuando me pongo a pensar un poco en ello me parece muy lindo =w=!

**¿Review?** OwO


	2. Nerviosismo

La segunda oportunidad de Nova! =9!

lo lograra esta vez?¿ =w=!

**Disclaimer**:**** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias:** errores ortográficos (quiza)

* * *

><p><strong>Nerviosismo<br>**

Los chicos estaban en guardia, y se preparaban para perseguir a aquellos que creían sus enemigos (pero que en realidad eran sus pequeños compañeros peluches). Listos y con refuerzan en camino se preparaban a ir a buscar a los enemigos.

-Esto… - dijo el pequeño peluche en forma de tortuga llamando la atención de todos, en especial la atención de la morena que se sentó en cuclillas para poder colocarle una mano en el hombro al peluche como muestra de apoyo.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes al ver como devoraban a tus amigos… - dijo con la mirada firme a los ojos del muñeco, el cual ya no se sonrojo pero no podía hablar más por la profundidad con la que la momera no veía.

-No… - susurro con una excreción un tanto preocupada, pues debía decirles que los "enemigos" eran en realidad sus otros "amigos".

Pero de nuevo perdió la oportunidad de decirles la verdad, viendo como Ichigo y Rukia se marchaban para buscarlos pensó que tal vez debería de intentar decirlo cuando la morena no estuviera cerca de él, pues cuando ella estaba cerca solo aumentaba su nerviosismo.

* * *

><p>Shimata! Oportunidad fallida xD<p>

**¿Review?** OwO


	3. Momento

**Disclaimer**:**** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias:** errores ortográficos (quiza)

* * *

><p><strong>Momento<strong>

-¡Prepárense! – dijo Ichigo apuntando con su enorme zampakuto a los dos pequeños peluches disfrazados. Pero antes de encestar el golpe final un vacio negro los succiono desapareciéndolos del lugar - ¿Qué? – interrogo confuso.

Los chicos miraron de un lado para otro hasta que sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos y volteando pudieron ver a la figura humana del peluche tortuga - ¿Nova? – pregunto el naranjo.

La morena lo observo detenidamente mientras de los disfraces sacaba a sus dos amigos peluches, les envió una mirada desaprobatoria a los pequeños aturdidos e inmediatamente dirigió su acusadora mirada hacia Nova.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – interrogo cruzándose de brazos, apuntado deliberadamente sus ojos violetas a la abertura de la máscara del traje del hombre.

- verán… - articulo nerviosamente ante la mirada de la morena, desvió la mirada intentando que no descubrieran el sonrojo que se había posicionado en sus mejillas, pero casi de inmediato apareció Kon en su hombro dando toda la explicación al asunto.

Los chicos ya estaban más calmados y decidieron ir con Urahara para que les contara mejor la situación. Caminando hacia la tienda del sombrerero, Ichigo y Renji llevaban a sus amigos peluches en brazos mientras Rukia y el gigai de Nova caminaban lentamente juntos.

-Esto… - articulo lentamente Nova para llamar la atención de la chica a su lado, pero esta pareció no haberlo escuchado. Giro la cabeza, rendido, no tenía la fortaleza suficiente para hablar con ella, aun se sentía nervioso al mirarla.

-Es genial ¿no? – hablo la morena llamando la atención del chico. Nova la miro inmediatamente, su rostro seguía mirando de frente pero estaba sonriendo.

-¿he? – cayó en cuenta de su pregunta, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que decía.

-Que tus camaradas no hayan muerto, es genial ¿verdad? – giro su rostro y le sonrió, complacida por saber que sus pequeños amigos estaban bien.

Nova se sonrojo a más no poder, sabía que ni siquiera su máscara podría disimular su sonrojo, por lo que rápidamente tiro del la cremallera de su máscara ocultando de lleno su rostro en el. Rukia miro confundida las acciones del chico y no pudo evitar reír cuando por mantener su rostro ocultado se desviaba del camino, así que simplemente lo tomo del brazo y lo guio hacia la tienda de Urahara.

-No te sientas avergonzado, Nova – dijo la pequeña morena de ojos violetas caminando muy junto a el chico.

Nova simplemente dejaba que Rukia lo guiara, no descubriría su rostro por nada del mundo y si eso significaba tener tan cerca a la morena, tendría que hacer ese sacrificio.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, que ese breve y efímero momento en el que se sonrojo no paso desapercibido para los ojos de Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review?<strong>


End file.
